This invention relates to a tube connection for a water box of a motor vehicle heat exchanger comprising a connecting sleeve with which a tube end of a tube can be tightly connected which is used for carrying heat exchange liquid.
From the German Patent Document DE 35 17 488 C2, a water box for a motor vehicle heat exchanger is known which comprises a tube connection. For this purpose, a connecting sleeve, which forms one piece with the water box, is molded onto the water box, a tube end of a tube which is used for carrying the heat exchange liquid being axially insertable into the opening of the connecting sleeve. In the connecting sleeve, this tube is held by means of a clamp which is bent in a U-shape and can be inserted in a radial manner. The water box, including the connecting sleeve, are made of a plastic material. However, plastic water boxes are not suitable for use at higher system pressures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tube connection of the initially mentioned type which has improved usage possibilities and which is suitable for use in motor vehicle heat exchange systems with relatively high system pressures.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the connecting sleeve is a connecting component which is separate from the water box and which is provided with a connecting area which can be inserted into a corresponding opening of the water box. As a result, it is possible to mount the connecting sleeve on easily accessible locations of the water box. The manufacturing of the water box and of the connecting sleeve is significantly simplified as a result of the separation of the connecting sleeve and the water box. As the result of the separation of the connecting sleeve and its use as a connecting component, it is also possible to use the tube connection as a connecting device between two tubes.
As a further development of the invention, at least the connection area of the connecting sleeve is made from a solderable material, particularly a metal. As a result, it is possible to also solder the connecting sleeve during the manufacturing of the heat exchanger.
It is advantageous to carry out the soldering of the whole heat exchanger, that is, of the water boxes, the finned tube block and the connecting sleeve, in one operation if the water boxes of the heat exchanger were made of metal sheets in the deep-drawing process.
In a further development of the invention, the connecting sleeve is produced in one piece in the deep-drawing process. This ensures a cost-effective and simple manufacturing of the connecting sleeve.
In a further development of the invention, the connecting area of the connecting sleeve is coated with a solderable material. As a result, the connecting sleeve can be soldered in its connecting area, with which it is connected with the corresponding component in a tight manner.
In a further development of the invention, the connecting component is produced from an aluminum material. This is advantageous for high system pressures if the water boxes are also made of an aluminum material so that identical materials can be connected in a simple manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.